New Camper
by iluvemmett56
Summary: “I saw you walking and holding hands with her.” She said. I felt like a total jerk. We kind of had this thing ever since the big fight with Kronos. “It’s not like that Annabeth.” I said but she yanked away from me and walked out.
1. Lights out!

Have you ever lost something and cant seem to recall it? I mean you retrace your steps and everything. Well that's why I'm laying on my bed in total and absolute defeat.

"What's wrong?" My sister Ellie asked as she appeared in my door way. I removed my arm from my face so I could see her. Ellie is pretty, tall, thin, and the exact opposite of me in her own ways. She's an artist that can draw beautiful pictures with flawless people. My people are usually stick figures and as hard as I try its always comes out wrong. She is into the classy look while I'm sportier. (As she puts it)

"Nothing." I mumble and hide my face again.

"Don't you think your being a little dramatic?" My best friend Bella came to stand beside Ellie. Bella is the same as Ellie I mean people usually ask if they are sisters. Even more then they ask if Ellie and I are. Bella lives with us because her dad is a stuck up rich jerk. Her mom died when she was 13. So she came to live with me and of course her dad didn't like that. So he took her to court and the court said that she couldn't choose where she wanted to live until she was fourteen. The day she turned fourteen I found her sitting on my porch with all her bags and the only thing she said was "birthday." She is a little uncoordinated with her balance.

"No I'm not I just got that shirt and now I can't find it!" I hissed. Bella sighed in sync with Ellie.

"Well when you're done with whatever you are doing dinner is on the table." Ellie said as her and Bella left. I sighed and got up. My sister was in charge of Bella and me while my mom and step dad where gone. This is a lot because they are always on their vacations. I trudged out of my room, and sat down in what I assumed to be my spot.

"So what's the agenda for today?" Bella asked.

"Well actually I asked Micheal to come over today." Ellie said. I stopped eating the spoon half way from my mouth.

"Why can't you go over there?" I said anger ringing clear in my voice.

"Because I can have him over here if I want, last time I checked you didn't make the rules!" Ellie said.

"Fine then I'm leaving." I growled. Yanking my coat from the chair as I headed for the door. Just then Micheal walked in. I shoved past him and slammed the door behind me. I got in my car and sped out of the drive way. Micheal has been Ellie's boyfriend for 1 year. She says that she loves him so I don't give her that much trouble. I just can't stand to be within a few feet from him. I always get this feeling that I know something about him I just can't remember….No I'm not going to bring that up. I turned on the music turning it up loud enough to block out my thoughts. I didn't pay much attention to where I was going. Someone honked their horn behind me. I looked up and the light had turned green. I pulled into the parking lot when I had reached it. I walked down to the beach. Not many people where here. I sat down staring at the vast water before me, watching the ripples break when they hit my foot. I remember when me and my dad used to come here. We would sit here for what seemed hours, talking about anything that popped into our heads. We would skip rocks and whoever through the farthest would win.

"Are you alright?" a voice said over my head. I glance up to see a boy staring at me. Then I realized I had been crying.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to reassure him but my voice cracked. He sat down next to me.

"Well what's wrong?" he said. I wiped the tears away from my eyes but they kept streaming down my face. I put my hand in my hands.

"Why do you care?" I said my voice muffled. I tried to compose myself but all I managed to do was make it worse.

"I don't know?" the boy said sounding as if he was questioning himself. I sat there until I had calmed down and my eyes ran dry. I glanced next to me and the boy was still there. I wiped my eyes again.

"What's your name?" the boy asked me.

"Elizabeth." I said. "What's yours?"

"Percy." He said smiling. I turned my head towards the ocean. The sky was darker then before. It looked like the sky was going to pour any second.

"Its going to rain." I said still gazing at the ocean. I glanced at him through the corner of my eye he was staring at me. I quickly looked away.

"What was wrong?" he asked. I looked at him he had one eyebrow raised.

"I was thinking about my dad." I said quietly, looking down at the sand, grabbing it, and watching it seep through my fingers.

"What about him?" he asked hesitantly. I turned to look at him still stitting there trying to figure me out.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him changing the subject. He shrugged and glanced at his phone.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked me laughing. "It's 9:00." Well Micheal should be gone by now. I stood up wiping the sand off of me.

"Well I have to go umm, thanks?" I said and turned to look for my car. I glanced across the parking lot again but it wasn't there.

"Your friend came and got it." He said twirling his keys on his finger. Great. I sighed knowing that I was going to have to ride home with him.

"Hey can I have a ride?" I asked him but he was already gone. I turned around it is a few blocks away to my house. I sighed, great. Why would Bella come and get my car? I started walking in the direction towards my house. When did he leave I mean he was there one second then gone the next. Wow this guy is weird. Some car honked behind me I felt a screech leave my lips.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." The person said driving up. It was Percy. I stared at him for a second then I started walking again. The car followed.

"Do you want a ride?" he asked rolling his window down a bit. I got to see him better now. He's kind of cute. He looks athletic not bad. Something wet landed on my nose. I looked up just then it started pouring. I ran to the other side of the car jumping in. It smelled good in here and was clean except for the CDs scattered all over the back seat.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Wester." I said everyone knew that subdivision.

"Hmm" he muttered.

"What?" I asked him.

"I live there too." He said eyeing me. Weird I haven't seen him around? He reached for the radio turning it up to where talking wasn't an option. We got to my house pretty quick considering he drives like a manic. I don't think that we went under 50 mph during the ride.

"This is it." I said pointing to my house. He laughed and pointed to the house across from mine.

"That's my house." He said. "We moved in yesterday. That explained why I hadn't seen him.

"Well thanks for the ride, and earlier." I said. He nodded and I got out of the car. I got to the door and realized I left my jacket in his car. I turned around but his car was gone. I guess ill have to walk over to his house tomorrow.

"Look what the cat drug in." Ellie said not looking away from her computer. I walked past her into the kitchen. Grabbing an apple and a bottle of water, then plopping down on the couch back in the living room.

"Did Bella come get my car?" I asked Ellie.

"Yea we went out looking for you and she took it." She said glancing up. "Why?"

"Well she left me there so I had to ride home with this guy named Percy" I said flipping through the channels on the TV. After going through them and finding nothing to my interest I got up and went to my room. I plopped down on my bed and grabbed the closest pillow and threw it at my door.

"Ugh this house is so boring!" I mumbled rolling over. I looked at my guitar that I hadn't used in forever. I grabbed it and started strumming the chords of a song I knew. I started getting into it and singing out loud. I jumped on my bed and pretended I was at a concert.

_Pop, pop, popular! Pop, pop, popular!_

Most guys I dated got intimidated  
So now I date up  
If you know what it means so they shut up  
If you know what it means so just shut up

'Cause I don't wanna give half away  
On the date we don't make up  
If you know what I mean when we wake up  
If you know what I mean when we break up

Boys and girls pretend to know…

I spun around and slammed into to something hard. I looked up and there was Bella and Ellie standing in my door way with amazed grins on there face. I felt my face flush red when I realized they had been standing there the whole time. Well at least I think I don't remember seeing them but I don't see half of what I was doing.

"That was …. AMAZING!" Bella blurted. I felt my face grow redder. I imagined it cherry red by now. How did they hear me I was barley singing? Ellie watched my reaction and then laughed.

"Well if you don't believe us then just take a look yourself." Ellie said holding up a camera. So that's what I smacked into! I snatched it out of her hand and watched myself dance and sing like crazy. Wow they got most of it. I didn't think I was that good?

"Hmm so your popular now are you!" Ellie smiled that evil smile I knew she was going to do something with that video. I figured that I should delete it but before the thought even registered in my head Ellie took the camera and ran down the hall. I ran after her and Bella behind me. She had the camera plugged into the computer already. I tried to reach it but she was holding me back. Then out of all miracles the lights went out in my house. I grabbed a hold of a flashlight and took the camera out of the computer. I quickly deleted the video. My sister sighed and went to check the light box. I felt around until I found the light switch. I flipped it a few times but nothing happened. I went outside to see if the neighbor's lights were out, all of the houses were but the pretty little house across the street, Percy's house. It was storming outside so I grabbed my rain coat and told my sister I would be right back. I ran across the street and knocked on his door. A woman peeked out the side of the curtain and looked at me then said something to the person behind her. Percy peered around her then walked to the door.

"Yes?" he said when he opened the door. Why am I here I thought to myself. I could have asked my other neighbors but there lights are out and I didn't want to bother them.

"Our lights went out maybe you could help fix them?" I said. He motioned for me to come in since I was still getting poured on. As soon as I got in the house Percy told me to stay where I was. The woman was standing there with her head cocked and hands on her hips. She looked curiously at me before turning around and heading in to the kitchen. My eyes followed her until she was out of site. I wondered into the room closest which I assumed was his living room. I sat down on the couch will I waited for Percy. The flicker of the fire caught my attention and I noticed the pictures on the fireplace and walked over to look at them. The picture was of Percy, a boy, and a girl. The girl was pretty she had blonde hair up in a ponytail. The boy looked too old to know Percy, he had a hat on over his curly hair and he had a goatee.

"So, what is your name?" the women called from the kitchen. I walked over to the doorway overcome with the smell of the food.

"I'm Elizabeth, I live across the street."I said to her.

"Well its nice to meet you I'm Sally, Percy's mom." She said turning around to face me. She smiled and gestured to the stove. I walked over there and she showed me what she was cooking. It smelt delicious. It was roast beef stew the kind my mom used to make me. Just then Percy walked in with a clean shirt on.

"Mom I'll be back in a few, come on Elizabeth." He said grabbing his jacket as he walked out the door. I waved goodbye to Sally and followed Percy out the door. We dashed across the street into my garage. I went in first and couldn't see anything. I felt around until I hit the counter with my finger.

"Ouch!" I said as I stepped on something sharp. "Just follow my voice." i keep walking forward until I got to the basement stairs. I slowly stepped down one by one until I got to the bottom and missed one. I fell over onto the table in front of me. I heard a low laugh from Percy. I turned around to glare at him but he couldn't see me and ran right into me. Reaching for something to hold onto I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down with me. I started laughing and soon enough Percy did to.

"Sorry." I said to him standing up and brushing myself off. I felt my face flush glad that it was dark and he couldn't see. I walked into the storage room and walked over to the light box.

"Well I don't think there is much I can do considering that I think it was because off the storm." He said after a few minutes. I heard footsteps coming down the steps and then Ellie and Bella popped out of no where fighting about something.

"Well you could have stepped over it." Bella said to Ellie. I couldn't see the expression on her face but I'm pretty sure that it wasn't a happy one.

"Okay whatever." Ellie said. They both stopped at the door and looked at Percy. I wasn't sure If they were looking at me but I figured they were.

"'Bella, Ellie this is Percy." I said gesturing to his figure in the dark. They still looked confused waiting for me to continue. "He lives across the street." I added.

"Oh well where are we going to sleep tonight I'm not sleeping in this house with no air conditioning." Bella complained. I didn't think about that. I wonder if Mrs. Welfer will let us stay at her house?

"Well if you guys wanted you could stay with me I guess." Percy said appearing in the doorway next to me. I looked at Ellie and Bella. They both nodded after getting a good look at Aron.

"That would be nice." Ellie said a little dazed. That made me angry for some reason. She and Bella went upstairs with Aron and me following.

"Thank you." I said to Percy.

"No problem." He said giving me a smile. I smiled back and told him we would meet him to wait while I got my stuff. I grabbed the bag out of my closet and felt around for some clothes. I don't know what I grabbed but I zipped it up.

"Are you guys done?" I said approaching their room. I walked in and waited for them to find their clothes. We walked downstairs and grabbed our coats. We followed him across the street into his house. The rain hadn't let up yet. I yelped when thunder rolled across the sky. I hate thunderstorms. We all rushed in the doorway, I wiped my feet off and stuck my shoes next to the front door. Bella and Ellie copied me.

"Okay there a room to the left when you go up the stairs you can put your stuff in there." Percy said while walking towards the kitchen. We grabbed our bags and climbed the stairs. When we got in the room it was spotless and looked untouched. I put my stuff on the floor and told Bella and Ellie I would be back in a second. I walked down the steps. Percy's voice was coming from the kitchen so I peeked in and there was a boy standing next to Sally and Percy. They were whispering so low I couldn't make out what they were saying. Then they all looked up at me.

"Uh sorry to interrupt but I was just going to thank you again for letting us stay here." I said stepping into sight. My face flushing red.

"That's fine honey and it's our pleasure." Sally said smiling. I stood there awkwardly not sure what to do.

"Oh Elizabeth this is my friend his name is Grover." He said pointing to the man, "He's in our grade." Jason waved to me. He looked older then us to be in our grade. His hair was a mess under a hat that said "oh my gods." His shoes looked huge and he had a goatee. I looked at his hair again and could have sworn I saw horns. I must be more tired then I looked. I smiled and waved back.

"Nice to meet you." I said. So that is the boy who was in the picture with Percy. He nodded.

"Were about to eat if you guys would like some." Sally said.

"Are you sure, we don't want to bother you." I said. Knowing my sister she would eat three bowls herself.

"Oh gods no, you go ahead and get the girls while I set the table." She said. I walked upstairs and told them if they wanted to eat then it was ready. They got up and followed me downstairs. We walked in and sat down.

"Where did Percy, and Grover go?" I asked looking around. She hesitated a moment and then continued to pour the drinks.

"they had to uh step out a minute." She said smiling wryly. I wonder what they had to do that was so important in the rain? I glanced out the window. It was raining even harder then before . Just then something caught my eye. Out in the back I saw Percy and Grover climbing the back fence. We are they going. I watched as they climbed over the fence and took off running. It looked like Grover was limping more then running but maybe it was my imagination. We finished dinner and helped Sally wash the dishes. When those were done we went to go watch a movie in the living room.

"Lets watch Marley, and Me!" Ellie suggested. I nodded but I wasn't in the mood to watch a movie my mind was wondering were Percy, and Grover where. They took off about an hour ago. Every time I tried to ask about them Sally just nodded and said "They will be back soon" I don't think I believed her because she didn't seem to believe herself. I sat through the movie and grabbed the Kleenex box for Bella every once and a while. Finally when the movie was over Ellie and Bella said their goodnights. Sally stayed up with me for a while but she looked like she was about to fall asleep standing up. I told her to just go ahead to bed I would be up later. She nodded and climbed the stairs to her room. I tried reading for a bit but as usual my sight acted up and I couldn't make up the words. I sat in the darkness by myself. Without realizing I started fidgeting with the necklace tied around my neck. I curled up on the couch and closed my eyes and started humming the lullaby I had once heard….

"_No!" I shouted, "You can't leave me!" I tried to grab for his arm but he held my arms to my side. _

"_It's the only way honey, now you have to stay quiet or they will find you." The voice said. "When things quiet down run home as fast as you can." _

"_Promise me you will come back." I said. _

"_I promise one day I will come back." The voice said but before I could argue he turned away and ran out In front of the car. _

"_I love you my daughter." He said. I closed my ears I didn't want to hear anymore I cried and cried but it was like no one heard me. Later I pulled my hands away from my ears. I creped to the front of the car. My heart stopped. Lying out in the street was my dad's necklace. I ran out in the street forgetting about everything. I grabbed the necklace and held it. He promised that he would come back. He promised. _

"_Well there you are." A voice said behind me. I spun around to find a man in my face. He was older then me. He reminded me of someone, someone I know. Then I struck me this man was… Micheal. He grabbed the necklace out of my hand and threw it down the street. I tried to run away but he grabbed my hand before I had the chance. _

"_Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Micheal asked. He threw me and I flew 2 feet back and smacked my head on the car. He slowly creep towards me laughing. I couldn't feel my arm and my vision was blurry.i felt the warm sticky liquid running down my face. I tried to raise my arm to defend me but cried out in pain. Something came out of nowhere and hit him in the head. I looked over and there was a boy my age. He held a sword in his hands and his clothes were all torn up. He glanced at me then charged Micheal. Right were Micheal should have been was now a burst of flames. _

"_He won't be gone for long." That was all I heard before I passed out._

I woke up crying.


	2. Orphan!

The front door was wide open the wind rushing in. The breeze sent chills down my back. I got up to shut it but as soon as I reached it I heard a footstep. I stopped dead in my tracks I called out Percy's name but no answer.

"Grover?" I said flinging my arm in front of me and pacing forward. No one answered just the dead silence. My fingers made contact with something I grabbed a hold of it. I pulled it along with my as I fumbled for the light switch. Whatever it was it was struggling. I flipped on the light and were my fingers were grasped around was nothing but air.

"Let go of me" a voice called out in the direction my hand was extend in. I let go and took a step back.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked. But as I spoke the footsteps retreated.

"Wait!" I said. I tried following them but just as I reached the front kitchen Percy busted open the door. He had a sword in one hand and his shirt was ripped up. He looked at me then put a pen cap on the tip of the sword. I watched as it shrank into a pen.

"Uh…" was all I could say. Then behind him came Grover but were his hat used to be was replaced with curly hair and horns. Wait horns? His feet made uneven clomping noises on the floor. I looked down and his legs were covered in hair. Were his feet should have been were hooves.

"Percy there right behind us we have to…" he trailed of when he noticed I was in the room. He looked at Percy and whispered something. Percy nodded and took a step towards me. I took a step back.

"Elizabeth listen to me-" he started to say but I cut him off.

"No! Stay away from me." I whispered. He took another step towards me. I took another step back.

"Elizabeth you have to come with us it's for your own good." Grover said he keep looking behind him as if something was going to pop out and snatch him.

"Why? What is wrong with staying here?" I asked my voice shaking.

"There is no time to talk we have to leave now." Percy said. He took another step towards me this time I let him come close. His words terrified me. He grabbed my hand and led me out into the rain. Grover followed quietly behind us. I wondered where we were going. Would Ellie and Bella know that I left? Are they safe at the house if I wasn't? What about…

"They will be fine." Grover said. BOOM! Thunder struck two feet away from us. I screamed and Percy turned around putting his finger to his lip. I yanked my hand out of his and covered my mouth. Percy gazed around as if he was looking for something. I watched his face and suddenly his eyes got huge. I looked in the direction he was looking in and there stood Micheal. He had a smile pulled onto his face. Percy reached for his pen in his pocket. Grover grabbed something that looked like pipes. What is he going to do with pipes?

"Well well we meet again Percy Jackson." Micheal said glancing in my direction. I couldn't move. Was that dream true? Did Micheal really do that to my dad? Instinctively my hand flew up to my necklace. Micheal's gaze locked with my hand.

"You still have that necklace?" he said, "I thought your daddy was gone?" I cringed at his words. Then he charged at me. Percy blocked the sword that would have gone through my chest with his sword.

"Grover get her out of here!" he grunted and pushed Micheal back. Grover grabbed my hand but I refused to go with him.

"Go Elizabeth I will hold him off!" he shouted. Micheal snickered. No I couldn't let him do that not like my father.

"No!" I said I looked around at my surroundings and spotted a rock. If I could just get over there… Just then Micheal charged at me again. Percy blocked his sword but this time lighting erupted from Micheal's sword shocking Percy. Percy's knees buckled beneath him. I ran towards him as he tried to get up Micheal smacked his swords hilt against Percy's back. I ran faster but as I got closer Micheal turned towards me and raised his sword. But just before he could strike me Grover's pipes began playing music and a vine grew up and grabbed Micheal's hand. I helped Percy up. Grover's music stopped abruptly and I turned around. Micheal's hand was now free and was swinging in my direction. As soon as he hit me I flew back 5 feet and landed in the street. I couldn't feel my leg. I tried to get up but the pain stopped me. Percy swung his sword and cut a gash in Micheal's leg then kicked him in the chest and Micheal fell back. Percy glanced over at me but just then Micheal stabbed him in the leg. Percy fell back. Micheal walked towards Percy his sword raised. No I thought this can't happen again. I willed myself up ignoring the pain and grabbed the rock and threw it at Micheal. He smacked it away with his hand. What can I do? I can't be helpless again. I was so angry with myself and Micheal. He took my dad and all I can do is stand here. Suddenly a pain pulled at my gut and lighting flashed shocking Micheal he crumpled to the ground. I didn't stand there long that was a miracle and I'm going to take my chance. I ran over and looked at Percy he was sitting up looking at me shock all across his face. He was talking to Grover but I didn't listen I turned to look at Micheal but he wasn't there.

"Do you think it was her?" Grover asked Percy. He shrugged and stood up holding his leg.

"We have to get to camp fast."Grover said. Percy nodded and whistled we waited for a few minutes then a horse flew down from the sky. He landed next to us and nuzzled Percy. Percy patted him on the head. Then another horse flew down from the sky. Was it raining horses? Grover hoped on that one but didn't look to pleased about it.

"Coming?" Percy asked I nodded hesitating he got on then helped me on. The horses took off and soon we were soaring through the air. I wrapped my arms around Percy I was not going to survive all that to die from falling off a flying horse. He stiffened but relaxed. I rested my head against his back he was warm and smelled like the ocean. I soon nodded off…

When I woke up I was in a what looked like a cabin. I sat up and winced when the pain in my leg throbbed. I pulled the covers off to examine it. But as I looked down I noticed that I was wearing a new shirt and shorts. My leg was wrapped up in bandage. I swung my legs over the edge and stood up to fast I started to fall but a hand held me up.

"You should rest more." A familiar voice said. I turned and saw Percy I felt myself blush.

"I think I'm fine, but where are we?" I asked taking in my surroundings more closely. It was a pretty cabin there was a fountain at the far end and little sea horses hung from the ceiling. The room was seeped and clean.

"At camp half-blood." He said "I need to tell you something I wanted to wait until you were better but you should probably know now." I nodded and urged him on. "Well do you know the Greek gods?" I nodded but what did that have to do with where we are?

"They are real." He said I laughed but his face was serious.

"You're not serious are you?" I said. Thunder rumbled across the sky. He looked up and looked worried. I don't know why but I believed him.

"I am a demigod, half human and half god." He said I stared at him shocked. I didn't know what to say. I stood there a minute soaking it in. Then a thought accrued to me.

"Then is Grover one too?" I asked he shook his head.

"Grover is a satyr." He said "Come on ill take you to Chiron he will explain better than I can. I grabbed his hand as we walked I was used to it now it made me feel protected. He didn't look comfortable. I let go immediately.

"Sorry." I whispered not meeting his gaze, "it makes me feel better to know that this is real that there is another human here like me." He grabbed my hand.

"its okay were only friends so it doesn't matter." He looked like he was trying to convince himself more than me. We walked up to this house called The Big House. Percy knocked and then walked in. A man was sitting in a wheelchair across from us with a group of kids at a table. They all turned their heads to look at us. When they saw our hands they gasped and turned to a girl with blonde curly hair. She had piercing gray eyes that were glaring at me. I let go of his hand. But the girl continued to glare but not at me this time but Percy.

"Where were you?!" She exploded. That made me angry Percy had just got back and all she could do was yell at him.

"With me!" I yelled back at her. She looked at me wide eyed as if I had confirmed what she had been thinking. Then she did something I didn't think she would do. Her eyes started to tear up.

"Annabeth it's not like that you kn-" she cut him off.

"Sure Percy." She pushed past him as tears rolled down her checks. I instantly felt bad. I looked at Percy.

"I..I'll be back." He said. Then ran out the door after Annabeth, I stood there watching him go then turned to look at the others. They were all staring at me. Did I have something on my face?

"Welcome to camp half-blood." The man in the wheelchair said to me. I sat down in the chair next to him and he explained the whole thing about the Gods. He explained what this camp was for, who the gods were, and how they moved with the Western Civilization. I nodded at the end everyone was watching my reaction.

"Then who is my God parent?" I asked and before he could answer Annabeth and Percy walked in. They sat down in their spots and asked what they missed.

"Oh nothing much went over the Greek Gods with her." Chiron told them.

"So who is my God parent?" I asked.

"We don't know yet." He said. "They will claim you soon though."

"Okay so ill be staying in Percy's cabin right?" I asked Chiron. Everyone gasped again. I was starting to get tired of that real fast.

"Percy was she in your cabin?" Annabeth asked him.

"Yeah but only-"Percy started.

"You know the rules."She basically shouted at him. This girl is easily angered I noted.

"I didn't want to wake anyone up and plus she was already asleep." He said.

"Whatever." She said then glared at the table.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No dear but until we can contact the Gods you will be in Hermes Cabin." Chiron said. These two boys cheered they looked like twins.

"She gets to stay in our cabin." One said.

"Cha-Ching!" the other said. I felt my cheeks grow hot. They came over to where I was sitting.

"We'll give you the tour of the camp." They both said. They pulled me along before I could ask Percy to come with. They showed me the cabins and told me where I would be. I walked into the cabin and there was tons of stuff on the floor that belonged to other campers.

PERCY POV!

I watched Elizabeth being dragged out by Connor and Travis. She turned around and said something but I didn't hear. Annabeth got up abruptly she started storming off. I pushed out of my chair and grabbed her arm.

"What is wrong?" I asked her i tried to turn her around to see her face but she wouldn't let me.

"I saw you walking and holding hands with _her."_ She said. I felt like a total jerk. We kind of had this thing ever since the big fight with Kronos.

"It's not like that Annabeth." I said but she yanked away from me and walked out. I sighed and sat down in the closet chair.

"She'll calm down eventually." Chiron said I forgot he was still in the room. He wheeled himself out the door. I got up and left too. I saw Elizabeth walking around with Connor and Travis. She waved in my direction and smiled. Her smile was beautiful. Wait no I like Annabeth not Elizabeth I can't say stuff like that. I needed a break from everything so I grabbed my soda I had stashed under my bed. We weren't allowed to have soda at camp but If you asked the right Hermes' boys then you can get mostly anything. I walked down to the beach. The waves always calmed me down. I drank my soda and watched the waves. Which god parent could Elizabeth have? She said she didn't really have any parents, but when we were fighting that one guy he said something about her dad? So maybe her god parent is a girl. It could be Athena she had Blond wavy hair. I wonder if her and Annabeth would get along then? Or maybe it is Demeter? I guess we'll have to wait and see. I heard some footsteps and turned to look. Elizabeth was walking down here shoes in one hand. Her hair pulled back into a high ponytail, shorts and a t-shirt that every camper owned. She sat down next to me.

"Wow this is so pretty." She said looking out at the ocean. I nodded in agreement.

"You remind me of the ocean." She said.

"My dad is Poseidon." I said and she laughed.

"I wonder who mine is?" she said and looked at her feet.

"They will claim you soon." I said but she didn't look reassured. She got up and put her feet in the water.

"It's nice." She said, "Are we aloud to swim?" I shrugged I don't know. She walked in to where it was up to her knees. I walked behind her. She turned around and told me to come here. I came a little closer and she pushed me in. I laughed remembering I could breathe under water. I pulled her under with me.

"I want to show you something." I said. She stared at me wondering how I could talk. I felt a tug in my stomach as I created a bubble around us.

"Breathe." I said she looked scared but listened to me. She took in a little breathe then a big one. She laughed.

"How can you do this?" she asked her eyes bewildered.

"I can control the sea but not like my dad." I said willing the bubble to go farther out. A dolphin swam next to us and she watched it in amazement. We passed a school of fish and sharks.

"So, are you going out with Annabeth?" She asked still looking out the bubble. I didn't know how to answer this, because I didn't know if we were or not. She noticed that I didn't answer right away.

"You don't have to answer I was just wondering." She turned to look at me her cheeks had a red tint in it. She was pretty she didn't pack on make-up like all the other girls I know. She had a more natural look to her. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. Her smile was beautiful which she always had on her face. I noticed I had been staring at her and quickly turned away.

"I don't really know if we are." I said to her. She nodded her head and mumbled something but I couldn't hear it. We saw a sting-ray swim by and a turtle. With a jelly fish following, but Elizabeth yelped when the jellyfish swam by it was so close you could've reached out and touched it. We laughed though. It was getting darker so I told the fish we had to leave.

"We should go back now." I said to her. She nodded still looking at the fish as they swam away.

ELIZABETH POV

We got to shore and our clothes were dry which was also weird but cool.

"Thank you." I said to Percy. He smiled, his smile was dazzling. I turned away because I was getting a little dazed.

"Anytime, but it's probably dinner time." He said leading me to the pavilion. I had to sit with Hermes table they were funny people. There were tons of people at all the tables except for Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon. There was a little boy named Nico at Hades' table and Percy at Poseidon's table. No one sat at Zeus' table. We all got up and scraped some food in the fire for the gods. I didn't know what to say to them so I just said for the gods. I saw Annabeth talking to Percy. I started walking over there but as soon as I got into hearing range I heard my name.

"…Elizabeth." Annabeth said.

"There's nothing going on Annabeth she's just a friend." Percy said. Pain washed over me I don't know what he was supposed to say. What was I expecting him to say? Annabeth noticed me standing there so I controlled myself and continued to walk over there.

"Hey guys what you up to?" I said weak.

"Talking about stuff, but are you okay?" Annabeth said with a smirk on her face, so she knew that I could hear them.

"Yah, just tired I think I'm going to bed." I said.

"Okay good night." Percy called after me as I dashed off to my cabin. I climbed up to my bunk and curled up in a ball. I felt the tears roll down my face. Why was I crying about him I barely knew him? And why does Annabeth not like me? I heard the other Hermes' cabin members coming in for the night.

"Lights out!" Someone called. I fell asleep soon after…

"_How did you know?" Percy said he was leaning over a girl with blonde hair she looked pale and had a bandage wrap on her arm._

"_Know what?" she asked weakly. I realized it was Annabeth._

"_My Achilles' spot, if you hadn't taken that knife for me I would have died?" He said she gazed across the room and stopped right at me. I thought she saw me but she seemed as if she was gazing far away._

"_I don't know I just felt like you were in danger." She said. _

I woke up with a cold sweat. It was still dark outside. I laid there trying to remember what Achilles was? We learned it in History but I don't remember. It was something about a guy and his ankle. I guess ill have to ask Percy in the morning. I heard scratching of paws on the outside of the cabin. They were sniffing. My heart stopped, I stopped breathing. They got closer till they were at the door. I didn't have anything to defend me. I crept down my bunk and grabbed a Hermes' guy's knife. ROOF! The door flew open and a big dog stood in the door way. It's lips pulled back over its teeth growling at me. Behind it were two more. The other campers started waking up. I had to get the dogs out of here. I tackled the first one shoving it out the door. It swiped at me but I rolled out of the way. I got up the other two had made their way to the other two sides of me. My only option was to turn around and run. I turned around but before I could even take a step they lunged at me knocking me to the ground. I heard an arrow wiz past me taking one out. The other one sunk its teeth into my shoulder I cried out in pain. The other one was clawing away at my stomach I felt warm, sticky liquid run down my leg. The Apollo campers had come outside.

"HELLHOUND!" One said. Everyone rushed to fight. The arrows knocked the one away from my stomach. I stabbed the other one on my shoulder they exploded into gold dust.

"Elizabeth!" Percy shouted he shoved his way through the crowd that had gathered around. He tried to sit me up but I cringed and he put me down.

"Oh gods I'm sorry." He said, "Someone go get Chiron." A camper raced off towards the Big House. My vision started going hazy. I could barley make out what Percy was saying. My head was throbbing. A snarl ripped through the crowd and another hellhound appeared but behind this one was Micheal.

"I'll be taking her." Micheal said. The hellhound jumped at Percy which left me undefended and Micheal picked me up and took off. The campers took the hellhound and turned to shoot arrows at Micheal.

"Don't you'll hit Elizabeth!" Annabeth shouted, why does she care? She charged Micheal. He set me down to defend himself, but half the camp was running behind Annabeth. He stood no chance against that many people.

"This is going to have to wait." He said then turned towards me. "See you soon." He smirked as he disappeared. Annabeth knelt down beside me and examined me. She put something in my mouth and I instantly felt better. I could start to see things clearer when Chiron galloped towards us. He had Percy on his back, Annabeth helped me up and we rode off to the Big House.

"Is Percy okay?" Annabeth and I asked at the same time.

"Yes he's fine." Chiron said and that's when I passed out…

I woke up with a headache from Hades' I rolled out of the bed and looked around. The room was white and there was a girl tending to the plants in the window. I looked around and spotted Percy in the bed across from me. He had a gash on his forehead last time I saw him. It was bandaged and Annabeth was sleeping in the chair next to the bed. I walked over and was about to wake her up when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around and it was the nurse.

"You should let her sleep she was up all night." She said. I nodded and walked over to my bed. I pulled my shoes on, but when I bent down to tie them I doubled over in pain. The nurse ran over and helped me up.

"You shouldn't be moving you broke 2 ribs." She said I didn't listen though. I hated showing that I'm in pain. It makes me feel weak. I walked out of the Big House and saw Chiron talking to a girl.

"Good morning." I said as I approached them.

"Good morning." Chiron said he smiled but he looked worried. "Glad to see your feeling better."

"Yah, I just needed some sleep." I said I smiled and then walked up to Hermes' cabin. Something looked out of place. There was too many people there I gazed around and sitting on the floor with all the other cabin members was two new girls. I gasped. It was Ellie and Bella.

"What are you doing here?" I asked I ran over to give them a hug. It felt good to see them here.

"We were worried about you and Grover helped us find you." Ellie said. I looked at the other cabin members.

"Do they know?" I asked them.

"No, but Grover thinks their one of us too." Connor said. "You should take them to Chiron and see what he says." I nodded and told Ellie and Bella to follow me.

"Are you okay?" they asked me after noticing the bandages on me.

"Oh, yah I'm fine." I said I took them to Chiron and they went into the Big House to hear what I heard when I got here, while I waited outside. I wonder what parent they had. Would Ellie and I have the same parent?

"Hey you okay?" a voice asked I turned around, and almost smacked into Percy. He had taken the bandage off his head. There was only a little white mark that was already fading. He caught me looking.

"When I touch water I heal so I went for a quick shower." He said.

"I wish I could do that this thing is embarrassing." I said laughing. He looked over at the closed doors to the Big House.

"What's going on in there?" He asked.

"Ellie and Bella arrived last night with Grover" I said "He thinks their half-bloods too."

"Oh, well I'm going to go in there I have to talk to him about something." He said waving as he walked towards the house. I waved back, but I wanted to hear this so I crept up to the doors after Percy closed them. I put my ear up to the door and stood completely still.

"Hello Ellie, Bella." Percy said a chair scooted up to the table. I heard Ellie, and Bella whispering about something but it was too low for me to hear.

"So what happens if you believe you're a half-blood but you where an orphan?" Ellie said. Nobody said anything for a minute.

"Well I don't know why?" Chiron said.

"Elizabeth is. We haven't told her, because I never seemed like the right time." Ellie said. "My dad adopted her when she was 2 years old." I couldn't believe what I was hearing my knees buckled beneath me. The earth felt like it was slipping from beneath me. My eyes filled with tears. I have been lied to my whole life. I grabbed at my chest it felt like a whole had been punched right through me.

"He didn't get a chance to tell her before he died." She continued. I had to get away I couldn't bear to hear anymore. I willed my legs to get up. I ran past all the campers. I pushed my legs faster to the beach so nobody could follow. I ran until I couldn't and I just sat down. I pulled my legs to my chest and cried. I don't know how long I sat there just staring at the ocean, but somebody calling my name pulled me back to reality. I didn't want anyone to find me like this. I would be strong and get through this. I got up and ran further down the beach I heard footsteps behind me and ran faster. Someone caught me by the waist and pulled me into them. It was Percy. I cried and he didn't seem to mind. He just held me and said everything was fine. I cried until I had no more tears to shred.

"I'm sorry." I said my voice hoarse.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." He said he pulled me away to look at me.

"How did you know?" I asked clearing my throat.

"Campers said they saw you running and I just guessed this is where you would go." Percy said.

"So is it true..." I asked looking at him trying to find any trace that it wasn't real, it never happened.

"Yes, I'm sorry." He said I just nodded. "Are you ready to go back?"

"Yes." I answered letting him pull me towards camp, the campers whispered when they saw us. Annabeth saw me and Percy. She looked at me but instead of being mad she looked sad for me. She keep looking at Percy like she needed to talk to him.

"It's okay thank you, but I'm just going to go to bed."I said to him and he nodded and walked over to Annabeth. I walked in my cabin Ellie, and Bella jumped at me giving me hugs.

"I'm sorry I should have told you sooner." She said over and over again. When they finally let go the other cabin members said sorry. I climbed into my bed and laid there.


	3. AN

**A/N**

**I don't really know if this is what an A/N is but I am going to go with this.**** I am new to this so sorry for any mistakes in punctuation, or there were a few typos with the names, so i went back and fixed the two i saw. Should make more sense now lol sorry :P This story takes place after the last Olympian. I want to thank you guys for the help in the reviews! Thank you everyone I'm working on the next chapter. I hope you guys will like it. ps: i dont own anything lol**

PPS: do you guys like the long chapters? Because if i shorten it then i can put them up faster, or if they stay the same length it will take a little longer to put up.


	4. Ryan!

**I don't own anything!! Props to Rick Riordan (:**

The memories of before my dad flooded back to me. Me, and my father had a close relationship. I was able to tell him anything and he would always know what to do. I remember coming home from school to a fresh baked smell of cookies. My father loving smile as he embraced me, the warmth in his arms. For that moment I felt safe, calm. I felt I was at home. I had finally found someone to love me, after all those years alone, in the dark. He pulled me out of that and opened up the world to me. My eyes closed and I hummed the lullaby I knew…

_I heard muffled cries coming from the corner of the room. A little girl was sitting in the corner, her hair a mess, and her clothes cut. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She flinched away as if I was going to hit her._

"_What's wrong?" I asked her she looked up and I gasped… it was me, when I was little. _

"_Make them go away…" she whispered her hands flew up to her ears, "Make them all go away!" she yelled shaking her head. I looked around me there was nothing in the room. _

"_But there is nothing in here?" I said she looked up tears rolling down her face. She looked terrified, and so fragile. I pulled her into a hug. _

"_It's okay your safe now." She cried some more. Then I heard the faint pitter patter of footsteps down the hall. I placed my hand over her mouth; she must have heard it to because she didn't struggle. _

"_Where are you Elizabeth?" a voice said sending chills down my back. The voice was evil, she started struggling in my arms I let go of her and she scrambled up to her feet. _

"_There you are Elizabeth I have been looking everywhere." The voice said as the footsteps changed direction heading towards us. She trembled where she stood with a scared look in her eyes._

"_Run!" I hissed she ran without hesitation. The figure came around the corner._

"_Don't leave me alone again." The voice said._

I woke up. My heart racing, tears filled my eyes. Why was I having such bad dreams lately? I didn't want to go back to sleep, or they would just start back up again. So I sat there rolling the stone on my necklace back and forth. I don't remember much about my dad's necklace, but he always used to wear it. He said someone special had given it to him when he was little. He would always get a sad look in his eyes when I mentioned it, so I didn't bring it up much. It was a silver string with a stone on it. The stone had little markings in it that I used to never be able to read. I started at it in my hands. The markings hadn't always been there, but after that one night when he disappeared they were sketched on there. Now that I think about it, it looks like Greek symbols! I sat up straight in my bed. I wanted to ask anybody what it meant, but I wanted to keep it a secret also. What if there was a way to bring him back? What if he wasn't really dead? I sat there all night thinking about it. When the other campers got up I followed them out to the pavilion for breakfast. Ellie and Bella sat next to me. They talked to each other trying to include me but I wasn't in the mood. I stared at my food everyone was laughing and talking around me. The Ares' cabin was accusing our cabin of stealing something of theirs.

"Shut up Clarisse we didn't take your stupid spear!" said tom, one of our cabin members. The girl was big and her face was full of anger. I wanted to tell tom to stop talking if he wanted to keep his face the way it was but when I started to say something she glared at me. I instantly shut my mouth.

"If you didn't take it then who did?!" she yelled. He shrugged, and smirked. That made her really mad she looked like she was about to tear him to pieces.

"Now now Clarisse." Chiron said coming up behind them, "There is no need to accuse." She growled then stormed off back to her table. Tom sat down and gave a high five to Connor. Everyone went back to eating and talking. The room filled back up with laughter and talk.

"This place is fun." Ellie said laughing. "It's way better than sitting at home." Bella agreed with her. Bella was eying Connor Stool ever since she got here. She had been talking to him a lot too.

"Do you like him?" I asked when I caught her staring. She blinked then looked at me and blushed. I laughed and she blushed more.

"Good to hear you laugh again." She said smiling. I laughed some more it felt good to laugh. Bella and Ellie started laughing too, and soon we all were in a fit of laughter. Everyone around us stopped eating and started at us. I wouldn't have minded if they stared for a few seconds but this was longer than that, and everyone's eyes were on us. We stopped laughing and looked at each other. Above Ellie's, and Bella's heads were signs that were starting to fade. Above Ellie's was a owl, and above Bella's was a trident. They seemed to notice me staring and looked above their heads. I looked up to but nothing was there. Then I realized they were being claimed. The owl was for Athena, and the trident was for Poseidon. Everyone congratulated them later they were excited to go to their cabins. Percy had a new cabin member and that's what shocked everyone most. And Ellie was just going into Athena so there wasn't too much fuss about that. Why didn't whoever was my parent claim me? Ellie and Bella got claimed but not me.

After breakfast Chiron wanted to talk to them. They were being put into their God parent's cabins. I helped them pack up and tried to show as much enthusiasm as possible but it didn't work so well. Ellie had tons of kids in her cabin. They all greeted her nicely, and gave her a place to set her stuff down. I walked in and gave her a hug, but I needed to talk to Annabeth. I walked over to her, and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and when she realized it was me she looked surprised, then angry.

"What?" she asked, I wonder why she hates me so much?

"Well I was wondering if you could teach me about Greek symbols." I said she relaxed a bit.

"Sure." She said she still didn't look happy about it though. "Well do you want to start today?" she asked.

"Sure I have to start classes don't I?" I asked I was supposed to start sword practice with Percy today.

"Yah, I will meet you outside I have to get my stuff." She said I walked outside and sat on the hill where I could see the whole camp. I could see the cabins and the big house. I could see the campers talking and taking their classes. I saw Bella walking and talking to Connor. I laughed everything looked at peace. Annabeth sat down next to me and we started our lesson. I didn't learn fast but I bared with her. After a while she said that we were done for today and to be here tomorrow. I nodded and she walked off. I got up and brushed myself off. I headed off down the hill towards the swords arena. When I walked in a big mound of fur was in the middle of the arena chewing on a dummy. I shrieked and scrambled back a few steps. I grabbed a sword near me and took a defensive position. The hellhound turned towards me with its tongue hanging out of its mouth. It kind of looked as if it was smiling at me. I charged the hellhound but it just sat there panting. Percy came out of now where and knocked the sword out of my hand.

"Whoa don't want you to stab Ms. O'Leary." He said laughing. I stared at him in disbelief. That thing was sitting right behind him and yet he had his back turned towards it.

"But that's a hellhound?" I said still staring at him. He nodded and walked over to it. The thing gave him a big lick with its enormous tongue.

"She doesn't hurt, she's a good hellhound." He said and patted her head. The dog ran over to me and I flinched as it gave me a welcome kiss.

"Eww." I said laughing wiping the slime off of my face. Percy told Ms. O'Leary to go play and she ran off after another dummy.

"Now to find you the right sword." He said looking me over. We tried a dozen of swords and finally found a good one. Not perfect but good.

"Okay now go!" he said and we were off in another little fight. It was no use I would always lose against Percy he was the best the camp had except for this guy. Everyone would always end the sentence before actually saying the guy's name. I swung my sword and deflected his. I hit him with the hilt of my sword and he staggered backwards. He tried to get on the inside but I wouldn't let him. He stabbed I jumped he kicked I moved. It was getting easier to follow his movements. But just as I got excited his sword connected with the bottom of mine and sent it clattering to the ground.

"You were good." He said smiling. I smiled that was good enough for me. We took a break and grabbed a drink.

"So who's the other guy that was better then you at fighting?" I asked cursorily. His features suddenly grew sad. He looked like he was remembering a lot of things. I sat there quietly until he finally mumbled something.

"He was a hero." He said then talked a little louder. "His name was Luke, he was a son of Hermes, we had a big fight last year with…"

"I heard something about that with the guy named Kronos?" I interrupted.

"Names have powers Elizabeth you should be a little more careful." He said and dropped the subject. "Do you want to try one more time, and see if you can beat me?" he said teasing.

"Bring it!" I laughed running to grab my sword I turned around and he was ready too. We charged and the air filled with the clang of swords. He swung at me but I swiveled out of reach and stabbed mine. He jumps out of the way. We went at this for a few more minutes. We both sat there dripping sweat. He charged and I met his sword with mine, but something was different this time. I felt a pull in my gut and lighting erupted from my sword shocking Percy. He crumpled to the floor. I lowered my sword.

"Are you-" I got cut off because he tripped me.

"Never let your guard down I'm fine." He said but he was panting, but he looked curious as if he was trying to make me do it again. I jumped to my feet. I was irritated he didn't know when to give up did he? I swung my hand distracting him and ran behind him. If my dream was true then this would work. I pointed my sword at the small of his back. He instantly froze. Then that confirmed it my dream was true.

"How did you know?" he asked once I put my sword back. I thought it would sound weird if I told him it was in a dream, so I hesitated.

"Well I saw you and Annabeth in a dream she was stabbed and you were holding her hand." I said it bugged me but I couldn't change the past.

"Oh." He said surprised remembering the image. Just then Grover walked in with a boy I hadn't seen before.

"G-man!" Percy said and gave him a hug.

"Good to see you too." He said smiling. "This is the last one I think on the list." Pointing to the boy. The boy looked my age and had blond hair. He looked really athletic and had blue eyes. He was really cute. No he was really hot! I shook my head. Stop thinking like that he's a camper just like you. I hadn't realized he was talking to me until all three of them were waiting for me to say something.

"Hi." I said blushing. "My name is Elizabeth." He smiled.

"My name is Ryan." He said and extended his hand out towards me. I shook it and let go immediately. A girl stepped in behind him she had red hair and her face had specs of paint on it.

"Oh yah Rachel got here today too." Grover said. Percy gave her a hug and they walked out to go talk to Chiron.

"Bahhh!!" he bleated. "I need to find Annabeth!" and he rushed out before I could ask why. Ryan stood there looking at the arena. I guess I'll show him around.

"Come on." I said walking out of the arena. "You'll be staying in the Hermes' cabin." As we walked the girls all turned their heads and stared. I wanted to tell them to take a hike but I let it go.

"So where do you stay?" he asked me looking at the other cabins.

"Hermes' cabin I'm undetermined." I said then looked at him and stopped walking. "Did Grover say if you were determined yet?" He nodded. Why was everyone determined now but me?

"I'm in Hermes'." He said pointing to the cabin. "Chiron explained everything to me."

"Oh yah same old boring talk I wonder if he ever gets tired of saying that?" I said remembering how it used to be so interesting when I got here. We walked in the cabin and I introduced him to everyone. They all said welcome and were talking to him. I got bored so I walked out of the cabin. I found Bella sitting outside by herself so I walked over to here and plopped down in the grass.

"The stars are pretty here." She said. I gazed up above me. I could make out all the constellations I knew. There were a ton and I noticed one that looked like a girl. It was the brightest out there, must mean something special to someone. I looked over at Bella she looked worried. Bella and I have been close since we were little. We shared everything together. My dad used to say we were joined at the hip, but when he disappeared I didn't talk to her as much, and I started keeping things to myself. It hurt that my dad was gone so I thought if I ignored Bella I wouldn't have to go through that again. If I ever lost Bella then I would have to go through the same thing as with my dad. I didn't last long and soon I just exploded my feelings to her. She was there to comfort me so that's why I have to be here to comfort her.

"So do you like your new cabin?" I asked her. She nodded but still looked worried about something. "What's up with you?" She looked at me for a brief second then looked back towards the sky.

"I'm worried about you." She said.

"What's there to worry about?" I asked now a little scared.

"Why weren't you determined yet?" she asked, but I don't think she was asking me. She looked as if she was talking to the sky.

"They will determine me soon." I said quietly. "They have to don't they?"

"We can only hope so." She said. Then the horn blew signaling for dinner. We walked up there together. I waved to her and sat down at my table. I showed Ryan how to talk to the glass to get a drink. He had fun with that. We scraped our food into the fire pit. Then Chiron gathered us for something we had all been waiting for.

"Tonight we will be playing capture the flag!" he said and the pavilion erupted in cheers.


	5. Capture the Flag!

Hermes had paired up with Athena and Poseidon, naturally. On the other team were Ares, Demeter, and Aphrodite. The rest were split up and put on either team. I noticed that I, Ellie, and Bella were on the same team. I skipped over to where Bella stood and listened to her and Percy talk about her powers. She had been experimenting with the water and I guess he was explaining to her how to work it. I sat there quietly looking at the other campers plan out how to capture the flag. I spotted Chiron trotting over to us. When he approached us and told us to pick our weapons and that it was going to start soon. I walked over and picked up the sword I had been practicing with. This time it felt perfect in my hand. The weight had been adjusted.

"You like it?" Percy said staring at it. I nodded.

"Did you do it?" I asked him he nodded and laughed.

"Thank you!" I said throwing my hands around him. I hugged him for a second before being ripped away by Bella.

"Excuse us." She said and pulled me away until we were alone.

"Do you want to die?" she said looking around. I shook my head thinking back. What did I do to deserve to die?

"Then you should stay away from Percy." She said "Annabeth doesn't like it." I glared at Bella and then turned to look at Annabeth. She didn't seem to have noticed. She did get temperamental whenever I was with Percy. I guess that she liked him. I caught Ryan talking to some other campers I recognized Aphrodite cabin. He saw me looking and waved. I waved back and gave him a smile. Every time I looked at him my stomach did flips. Someone tugged on my arm, and called the team into a huddle. It was a really big huddle and in the middle was Annabeth. She told us the plan and where everyone was to be. I was placed to help capture the flag. It was me, Annabeth, Percy, Bella, and a few other kids, Ryan included. Everyone got into their positions and the tension grew. The atmosphere around us had changed into excitement, and anticipation. Finally the horn blew and we ran forward. My group was going to sneak around the side while the decoy group would run straight through the middle. We creped through the forest, trying not to make any sounds. We could hear the other campers fighting already. We silently crept through the forest until 3 campers appeared in front of us. It was Clarisse and two other Ares' kids. It was Ryan, Percy, and me. We had split up a while back just in case we encountered someone. Nice choice Annabeth. We all charged each other. I took Clarisse but I don't think it was a good Idea because this girl looks tough. I hit her spear with my sword and it instantly felt heavier.

"Are you sure that sword isn't to heavy?" she smirked. Okay so I can't hit her sword or be hit by it, great. She swung her spear and I rolled out of the way. I looked at Percy, and Ryan. They were about over with their battles. I need to speed mine up. She swung down and I saw the opening. I jumped out of the way and hit her in the stomach and she flew a few feet back and landed on her butt. I looked at Percy and Ryan. Now was our chance to go. We ran past them and into the forest again. We keep running until we could see their flag. I started walking to it but Percy held me back. He shook his head and pointed. I looked where he was pointing and I saw a shimmer in the air. I looked at him waiting for him to explain.

"Annabeth." He said waiting for me to understand. I didn't. "Her mom, Athena gave her a present." He whispered. "a hat that turns her invisible." I thought back to when we were at his house. I had thought it was just a dream when the air was talking to me? Maybe it was Annabeth? But what was she doing there? The flag started moving and the camper grabbed it. It looked as if he was playing tug a war with the air. We busted out of the forest and ran to get the flag. The camper was shocked and let go. Annabeth took off towards our base with the flag. We followed behind her after she took off her hat.

"Good job Annabeth" Percy said. She smiled. We heard the kids behind us and then we could see our base. We won! I hugged Annabeth, we jumped up and down.

"You did it!" I said to her still jumping up and down. She shook her head.

"No WE did it!" she laughed and the rest of the team came cheering towards us.


	6. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Sorry about the last chapter and how it took so LONG to put up lol **** sorry about this chapter being so short too I'm on a busy schedule. **

Percy Pov

I watched Annabeth run to our base with the flag. Ryan and I stayed behind and watched the team cheer for our victory. I saw Annabeth and Elizabeth jumping up and down.

"She is something isn't she." I said to Ryan. He nodded. I didn't know if we were thinking of the same person but I didn't care. I ran up to both of them and gave them a hug.

"You guys did so good!" I yelled over the crowed. They smiled and Chiron congratulated us. He told everyone that it was a good game but it was time to get to bed. The crowed groaned but eventually everyone went to their cabins. I told Elizabeth and Annabeth goodnight and headed to my cabin.

"Nice game, right?" Bella said smiling. It was easy to forget I had a roommate other then Tyson now.

"Yah." I said rolling over on my bed. "Elizabeth was great." She stared at me until I realized what I said.

"I meant Annabeth!" I quickly added. She didn't look convinced. I sighed and rolled over.

"Lights out." she said. I rolled over to my side. Elizabeth was hot! She had long blonde hair and these amazing blue eyes, but Annabeth has been there for me forever. I sat there confused for the rest of the night. When the sun rose in the morning I was still awake. Crap. I didn't get any sleep last night. I groaned and rolled out of bed. Other campers were just getting up to. Bella wasn't easy to wake up; I learned that the hard way. I walked out the door towards the pavilion for breakfast.

"Hey Percy." Someone tapped my shoulder. Elizabeth stood there smiling.

"Good morning." I said smiling; she stood there for a minute looking confused. Then she shook her head.

"You look tired, did you sleep okay?" she said.

"Yah, just got to bed a little late last night." I said, what I was supposed to say? Oh, no I was just thinking about who is hotter you or Annabeth. We walked to the pavilion got our foods then went to our tables. Elizabeth still sat at Heremes' table because she hasn't been claimed. I think that her God parent is Zeus. She has the lighting that comes out when she is fighting. If she's his daughter then why won't he claim her?

"Hey." Ryan said coming up next to me. He followed my gaze. "Your drooling." He laughed. I wiped my hand against my chin and made a slurping sound to go along with the joke. We laughed.

"Like her?" he said nodding to Elizabeth. I shook my head, liked Annabeth. I looked over my shoulder at Annabeth she waved. I waved back.

"I was just thinking about who her god parent is." I said to him. He looked over at her.

"Maybe Aphrodite." He said looking from her to one of the Aphrodite girls. Hmm, they did look alike.

"But what about the lighting?" I said, "I think she is Zeus' kid." We shrugged and went back to eating…

Elizabeth pov

I saw Percy walking and ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Percy." I said. He turned around and smiled.

"Good morning." He said his smile was so amazing! My mind went crazy for a second then I shook it. I noticed he looked really tired.

"You look tired, did you sleep okay." I asked him.

"Yah, just didn't get much sleep last night." He said. we got our food and I went to our table. I sat next to Ryan.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Hey." He said smiling. "Good job last night, I never got to tell you that."

"Thank you good job yourself." I laughed. "So are you getting used to here yet?" he took a minute to think then answered.

"Yah it's pretty cool here." He said, he glanced over his shoulder at Percy. Percy was just staring at him.

"Be back soon." He said and got up and walked to Percy's' table, but Percy was still looking over here. I looked away blushing. I turned back to the table talking to Connor and Travis. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Percy waving to Annabeth. She looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back. We kind of had a friendship after capture the flag yesterday


	7. Man up Percy! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... duhh!**

"Hey when's the last time you did something… normal?" I asked Percy after sword practice.

"Well what do you count as normal?" he said running his hands through his hair and taking a sip from his water bottle.

"I don't know?" I said grabbing for my water, "Like went on a date?" He looked at me and started blushing.

"Well I.. I.. um." He started stuttering.

"No not with me!" I said punching him in the arm. He laughed and so did I. "I was talking about Annabeth and you." He thought about it for a minute.

"Well we haven't really ever been on a date." He said still thinking. Geez, this boy just doesn't know anything. I sighed.

"Why don't you ask her?" I suggested.

"Where would we go?" he asked laughing, then he looked like he got an idea. "The beach."

"What are you waiting for?" I said pointing. "Go ask her." He left laughing; man if only I could do that. I remembered the conversation that Annabeth and I had…

"_Do you like Percy?" she asked me. We were standing by her cabin everyone else had already gone inside. _

"_No." I said she smiled at me. I wasn't going to ruin any chance I had at friendship with her. _

"_Okay I was just wondering because it seems like you did." She said I smiled half-heartily back her._

"_You guys are dating aren't you?" I asked her. She went to say something but was cut off by Chiron telling us to get to bed…_

I sighed laying back onto the floor.

"Having problems?" Ryan said standing above me.

"Not really I guess." I said. "Just bored." He laughed.

"Me too." He said then put out his hand. I just started at it. "Come on." I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"What?" I asked him. He pulled me out of the arena and towards the beach. We got there and watched the waves. I loved the beach and somehow he knew that. I smiled.

"I knew it." He said leaning back on his hands. "You like beaches don't you?"

"Yah they remind me of… good times." I said, I didn't want to bring up my dad. My hand reached for my necklace. He noticed but didn't say anything.

"I heard about Annabeth and Percy going on a date?" he said. Whoa news travels way too fast.

"Yeah they have been going out but Percy just needed to man up and ask her on a date." I said laughing. I took off my shoes and stuck my feet in the sand. It was cold but a warm familiar feeling came to me.

"Do you want to go swimming?" he asked me.

"I don't have my swimsuit?" I said to him, but he was already pulling off his shirt. He pulled off his shoes and dived into the water.

"Hey!" I giggled pulling off my shirt and shorts. It was dark so I guess it didn't matter, I had my bra and underwear on. The water was cold at first but I got used to it. I dunked Ryan underwater and he dunked me back.

"Want to have a contest?" I asked Ryan, he nodded. "Alright we swim to there and back first one back wins, go!" I speed off ahead of him kicking my feet. I was in the lead until he pulled my foot back and swan in front of me. Two can play at that game. I swam up next to him and pushed him over. We were on our lap back now and we were side by side. I nudged him and got in front. He grabbed my hand and pulled himself up again, and then we finished. He won.

"Cheater." I said laughing he laughed with me. I looked up, it was getting darker outside we are probably going to have to go to our cabins soon.

"We should get going." Ryan said swimming back. We got there and I pulled on my shorts and shirt, and pulled my hair up in a ponytail. I sat down in the sand next to my shoes. Ryan sat down with me.

"Did you have fun?" he asked me. I keep quiet for a second and watched his face change.

"Yes." I giggled, he smiled. Then he did something I didn't expect. He leaned in close to me and kissed me.

"Hey Ryan you down here?" I heard someone call from a distance. He ignored them and looked at me.

Then Connor and Travis came around the corner.

"Dude, we have been looking for you." Travis said to him.

"Oh." They both said when they saw me. I blushed and shook my head.

"We just went for a swim." Ryan said to them winking at me. I got up and put my shoes on. We walked back to our cabin.

"Did you guys hear that Percy asked Annabeth on a date?" Connor said I rolled my eyes but said no.

"They are going to the beach." Travis said. "Oh la la!" we laughed. I spotted Bella sitting outside looking at the stars again.

"Hey ill catch up with you guys later." I said to them and walked over to her. she looked up at me.

"Hey." She said I smiled. "Why are you so happy?"

"Because Ryan kissed me!" I whispered to her. Her eyes went big.

"Ryan, the cute one?" she said I nodded we did a little happy dance.

"But you can't tell anyone news travels fast around here." I said thinking about Percy and Annabeth.

"I promise I won't." She giggled. "Did he ask you out or anything?"

I shook my head, "Travis, and Connor showed up but I think he was about to."

"Okay I have to go to bed but make sure you keep me updated!" she gave me a hug then went to her cabin. On my way to my cabin I heard a voice, someone singing. I looked around. It was coming from by Athena. I followed the sound until I saw a person.

"_**I like the way you sound in the morning  
We're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard  
I like the way I can't keep my focus  
I watch you talk, you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together**_

Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you!" The girl sang in the prettiest voice I have ever heard. I walked up closer only to see its Annabeth. I closed my eyes and listened to her sing.

"_**I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Baby, I'm never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
Cause I'm gonna stay through it all  
So jump then fall**_"

I started singing out loud myself without knowing it.

"_**Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face  
You got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face  
I've never been so wrapped up, honey  
I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted  
I had time to think it over  
And all I can say is come closer  
Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me**_" I sang and looked up and she was staring at me. I just stared back for a few minutes.

"You were awesome!" I said to her running up to her and giving her a hug.

"I didn't know anyone was listening." She blushed, "You were amazing too!" We both laughed.

"Wait try this with me, sing the next versus with me." She said and we began to sing again.

"_**The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet  
I'll catch you, I'll catch you  
When people say things that bring you to your knees  
I'll catch you  
The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
But I'll hold you though the night until you smile**_" we both looked at each other and smiled. We sounded good together.

"That song jump then fall by Taylor Swift, was to anyone important?" I said to her raising an eyebrow. She giggled.

"You can't tell anyone but I like Ryan!" she said…..

**Haha I'm just kidding you but the last sentence should really say.**

"Yeah it's for Percy." She said blushing.


	8. picnic

**Wow! I haven't wrote in forever! You guys probally lost interest in my story but I wanna add another chapter I found =]] **

**Disclaimer I deffiantely don't own anything =]] except Ryan, he is all mine!**

**Annabeth Pov!**

I followed Percy towards the beach. He had finally had the guts to ask me out! I quickly, and silently thanked the gods. We walked a little ways out of view. He set down the blanket and pulled out some sodas and two sandwiches. I giggled quietly breaking the tension.

"Would you like to clue me in on this joke?" he said smiling, making my head spin. Gods! He was so perfect, he was hot, and sweet, I almost forgot he was talking to me.

"Oh, uhh… I was just thinking it's kind of nice." I said sitting down next to him opening my soda.

"What is?" he asked clueless, I sighed getting a little irritated on how dense he could be sometimes.

"This." I said moving closer to him, "You and me, seaweed-brain." I felt his hand wrap around my waist and leaned my head on his shoulder. We just sat there for a bit watching the waves together. Then a thought popped into my head, a smile spread across my face.

"Want to dance?" I said to him, letting the hope into my words. He looked at me and sighed.

"I can't dance." He said laughing.

"It's not hard!" I said pulling him up with me. I took one of his hands and wrapped the other one around his neck. His arm went around my waist again pulling me closer. We did little circles around and around. Then he lifted my feet off the ground and spun me, laughter playing at the edge of his lips. A laugh escaped my own mouth, and suddenly we were falling. We landed side by side in the sand, lost in a fit of giggles. Once we quieted down, I rolled over onto him. We just laid there staring into each other's eyes. He grabbed the back of my head and kissed me. It was slow, and sweet. His tongue ran across my bottom lip asking for access, I let him explore my mouth. We both pulled away gasping for air. The words formed so perfectly in my mind. They teased me, dancing their way around my mouth, but not actually escaping. _I love you_, I thought wishing I could say the words out loud. I wanted him to say them first though. I pressed my lips together and tried to roll back to his side, but his hand keep me right where I was. He reached up and cupped my face, I looked at him.

"I love you Annabeth." He said so serious, my eyes started to water I quickly buried my face in the crook of his neck. I mumbled my reply, and he sighed. "I can't hear you babe."

I looked up at him and said in a steady voice, "Took you long enough, I thought you started liking Elizabeth." he quickly looked away. A sudden emotion ran through me, anger? No, it was jealousy. I pulled away from him, sitting up. "You do don't you." He didn't answer me. My hand flew to my chest, my heart pounding, and aching. I pulled my knees up to my chest. He moved so that he was sitting in front of me.

"Annabeth." He said waiting for me to look at him, but when I did he was blurry. I quickly wiped away the tears. "I don't like her, she is a friend and that's it, I love you, and want to be with you forever." And with that he kissed me again, more urgent this time. I kissed him back pushing all the jealousy I had out of my head. A cheer erupted from behind us and kids poured out of the bushes. A flash of annoyance crossed over Percy's face.

"This was annoying the first time it happened, I don't want to go for a rerun." He said pulling my with him and running towards some duns. We sat behind it catching our breath.

"Over there!" we heard a familiar voice yell, the footsteps faded into the night. Night? How long had we been out?

"Come on we should head back now." Percy said as if reading my mind. We walked hand and hand to my cabin. I noticed the Athena kids peaking out the window and made a shoo motion with my hand. They quickly scattered but were still watching.

"Let's do this again sometime, it feels good to act normal." He said running a hand through his hair. "You know, take a break from all the monster chasing."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Percy Jackson?" I said smiling. He just looked at me sheepishly and kissed me. It was a quick peck, but it answered my question. "Then I say yes."

With another kiss, lasting a little longer then the first one I headed inside. Something caught my eye, it wasn't all my sisters swarming me for details, or the jokes my brothers cracked. It was a flyer sitting on my bed and written in big letters was TALENT SHOW. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Oh, yeah, Elizabeth dropped that off, said that you should participate in it." One of my half-sisters, Hailey, said…

**Elizabeth pov!**

I laughed at Annabeth reaction the next morning after I put the flyer on her bed. She was nervously talking to me as we walked to the pavilion.

"I can't not in front of everyone!" she complained to me, I stopped and looked at her.

"Why not you have a amazing voice?" I asked her, she just looked at me. Then Percy came up behind her pulling her into a hug.

"What are you stressing about." He said, but as he spoke the words all the worry was erased from her face and replaced by a smile. My stomach dropped, and last night came rushing back to me.

….

"_Annabeth." He said waiting for her to look at him, when she did she was crying. "I don't like her, she is a friend and that's it, I love you, and want to be with you forever." Then they kissed each other. _

"_Now!" the other kids jumped out behind me and started cheering. Percy looked instantly annoyed and took off running with Annabeth, but we were right on their heels. They took a turn into some duns, so I decided to give them some privacy. _

"_Over there!" I shouted to the kids behind me. They took off running the opposite direction of me. I was heading back to my cabin when I heard someone whispering. _

"_She won't find out." I heard a girl say, I turned a corner and stopped. My heart raced, and I quickly covered my mouth. One of the Athena girls, Hailey and Ryan were kissing. I felt the tears come, and turned and ran the other way back to my cabin. I quietly crept into my cabin. My heart was throbbing and my knees gave out. I laid there on my bed weeping; it felt as if my heart had shattered. Watching Percy and Annabeth was like seeing something I could never have. I liked Percy, but I could never let anyone know. Then there was Ryan, he had always found his way into my mind. He had a mysterious way about him that drew me to him. I ran my finger over my tear soaked, lips. We had kissed too, did that not mean anything to him? The campers started to file in and they turned out the lights. I furiously wiped away the tears and sucked in a breath. Then with the rest of them I feel asleep…._

"Lizzy?" Annabeth said looking at me with worried eyes. I focused my attention back on her, and pulled my brave face on, giving her a big smile.

"Yeah, I'm going to leave you too love birds alone." I said waggling my eyebrows and running ahead to the pavilion. I sat down next to Travis, but he was too busy having a flirty exchange with my sister to notice me. I laughed and ate the food, but the next thing I saw made my appetite disappear. I instantly wanted to hurl the food back up, in the door way came Ryan, with Hailey clinging onto his arm. He looked right at me and started to say my name. I didn't want to hear his lame excuses. So I picked up my stuff and bolted out the door. He tried to grab me but I shook him off and ran passed him.


End file.
